


Hot Lancaster Speechwriters

by hannahcalifornia



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [4]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, Gen, Lancaster - Freeform, Post-Canon, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahcalifornia/pseuds/hannahcalifornia
Summary: Riley's running for president and the Lancasters work on his campaign. What should the slogan be?
Relationships: Riley Paige/Julian Larson-Armstrong
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hot Lancaster Speechwriters

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020 Day 4 - Lancaster.

"Dalton needs someone who's strong, who's able to handle complaints and dissatisfaction without getting emotional. I think that's what our campaign should focus on. Riley Paige: Steadfast Leader. Never buckles under pressure."

"That's one idea. But you're also like, really nice. So I was thinking we'd, you know, focus more on that?"

"No one wants to listen to the nice guy."

"Yeah but people don't want a school president who's barking around orders. They want someone who's gonna listen to them. And my man Riley here, he gets that."

"Yeah Riley, you don't talk much but when you do, it's powerful."

"What would the slogan be?"

"I don't know. Something like, Riley Paige: Here for You, Ears Open."

"What about Riley Paige For a New Beginning."

"That's vague, but interesting. Go on.

"I think we're underutilizing Riley's biggest strength. He's a Lancaster. He's something different."

"The boarders hate that though. Boarders think we don't know what goes on in this school, even though we're here 6AM to 9PM everyday. It's bullshit."

"What if it's not bullshit though. The other candidates are going to go on and on about how they care about all students. But you know at the end of the day, they're going to protect their own. We need someone who doesn't pick favorites. Who can bring people together."

"Riley Paige: The Great Uniter. Riley Paige: The Great Equalizer."

"Those sound like a dictator."

"Did you get those from Avatar?"

"Riley Paige: Master of all four elements."

"What about Riley Paige: For a United Dalton."

"Guys, I'm running for school President, not POTUS. Can we dial down the earnestness. Keep it simple."

"Riley Paige: Keep It Simple."

"Man we suck at this."

"Oh man what's your boyfriend doing here."

"Be nice, he wants to help."

"I don't like boarders in the day student lounge."

"Well that's too bad."

"Stay. We're ridiculous stuck on coming up with a slogan."

"Oh? Guess you need my help then."

"Don't be cocky. It's not so easy."

"Well you know I've been a school president a few times myself."

"On TV."

"Same difference. As I was saying, the best slogans always rhyme or have a pun."

"Vote Riley. Always Smiley."

"No."

"Vote Riley. Always Wiley."

"Vote Riley, he's on the same page."

"Okay, that something. But it doesn't fit with any of our other agendas."

"Guys what about, Vote Riley, He'll Get Everyone On The Same Page."

"That's good. It plays to equalizing uniting day student bit, but also his qualities as a good leader."

"Riley?"

"I like it."

"You're just saying that because you want to go make out with Julian."

"Meeting adjourned!"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to CP Coulter.


End file.
